spanish_gingafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ginga Nagareboshi Gin
=Manga= Ginga Nagareboshi Gin (銀牙～流れ星銀～) es español "Colmillo plateado: Meteoro plateado o Estrella fugaz plateada" es un manga shonen creado por Yoshihiro Takahashi que se publicó en la revista Shonen Jump desde 1983 hasta 1986. Recibio el premio Shogakukan en 1987 al mejor manga shonen, y ese mismo año empezó la emisión de su anime. En 1999 Yoshihiro empezaría la secuela oficial de GNG, Ginga Densetsu Weed que seguiría la misma fórmula que su predecesora pero con cientos de nuevos personajes. Sinopsis Arco de Akakabuto Gin es un cachorro de Akita Inu que abandona a su dueño, un chico llamado Daisuke, para unirse a una manada de perros salvajes que rondan por Futago Pass (el Paso de Futago). Al unirse a ellos, conoce a su enigmático líder que resulta ser su padre, a quién Gin creía muerto cuando siendo apenas un recién nacido lo vio pelear contra el oso Akakabuto y caer ambos por un barranco. El líder les da una importante orden a sus soldados: reclutar perros por todo Japón para formar un poderoso ejército y recuperar Futago Pass de las garras de Akakabuto. Gin conoce durante este viaje a personajes tan carismáticos como los tres hermanos kai, Moss, Benizakura, Akame, los Generales de Mutsu, Terry y Bill, etc... Con todos ellos se ve obligado a luchar muchas veces para demostrar no su fuerza, sino que el motivo por el que reclutan perros es un motivo importante y significativo. De retorno a Ohu, pasados los tres meses, comienza la batalla contra Akakabuto que ha hecho lo mismo que Ben y compañía, reclutando numerosos osos. Uno a uno los van matando hasta llegar a Gajou, dónde se enfrentan al mismísimo Akakabuto, con ayuda de Gohei Takeda, y un atauqe especial llamado Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, Gin logra vencer a Akakabuto, pero se han perdido muchas vidas en esta batalla, la de Benizakura, Akatora, Riki... Arco de los Lobos Tras vencer al oso, Gin disfruta de la paz, hasta que un día Cross es secuestrada por un lobo, y Gin y sus camaradas se ponen en marcha para salvarla y enfrentarse a los lobos. Al final Gin conoce a su líder, un lobo llamado Reima que quiere terminar con el malvado Gaia. Gin decide ayudarlo y ambas tropas viajan al Inframundo, dónde viven Gaia y sus soldados. Poco a poco, Gin y los demás acaban con todos los soldados de Gaia hasta que el propio Gaia da la cara. En principio se enfrenta a Akame, pero cuando se dispone a matar a Gin, Reima se interpone y por fin ambos líderes están frente a frente. Un terremoto los separa a ambos de la manada de Gin, y acausa de las sacudidas se produce un despredimiento de rocas. Cuando se calma todo, Gin descubre que las rocas han sepultado a ambos lobos. Gaia está muerto, pero Reima logra despedirse antes de morir. De vuelta en Ohu, Gin oye que Gohei Takeda está muy enfermo y baja rápidamente a la villa de Ohu para buscarlo. Cuando lo encuentra, Gohei le abraza y muere. Al día siguiente se celebra su funeral, y mientras el coche fúnebre avanza por la carretera, a ambos lado de ésta están Gin y todos sus compañeros que rinden así homenaje al que fue el maestro tanto de Riki cómo de Gin. La historia de GNG termina aquí. Reediciones El éxito de GNG fue tal que aún hoy en día se sigue reeditando. En estas reediciones sólo cambian las portadas y que según la edición, los tomos contienen más páginas, pero los dibujos son los mismo que en la edición original. Cómo la mayoría de mangas, GNG primero fue publicado mensualmente en la revista Shonen Jump, y más tarde se recopiló en 18 tomos. A partir de esta primera recopilación aparecerían todas sus reediciones. *La edición original de Ginga Nagareboshi Gin se publicó en 18 tomos, en los años 1984-87. *La segunda edición de Ginga Nagareboshi Gin se recopiló en 10 tomos, en los años 1993-94. *La tercera edición de Ginga Nagareboshi Gin se recopiló en 10 tomos, en los años 1997-98. *La cuarta edición de Ginga Nagareboshi Gin se recopiló en 8 tomos, en 2004. *La quinta edición de Ginga Nagareboshi Gin se recopiló en 5 tomos, en 2005. *La sexta edición (y última de momento) de Ginga Nagareboshi Gin se recopiló en 8 tomos, en 2008. Traducciones El manga de GNG se publicó originalmente en japonés, pero también se tradujo al chino y al coreano donde de nuevo obtuvo fama. Algunos volúmenes muy concretos se tradujeron también al Tailandés. La mayoría de los Gaidens y mangas extras relacionados con GNG están únicamente en japonés. Recientemente, en Mayo de 2010 la editorial `Punainen jättiläinen´ comenzó a traducir GNG bajo el sobrenombre de "Hopeanuoli" que es "Gin" traducido en el idioma finlandés, y hasta ahora ha obtenido una buena acogida. Esto augura que probablemente el resto de países nórdicos imiten a Finlandia (especilamente Suecia) y se decidan a traducir el manga. Mangas Extras Finalizada la historia de GNG, Yoshihiro hizo otros mangas de corta duración relacionados con éste en dónde se explicaba la vida de ciertos personajes que causaron furor entre los fan, historias alternas con una pequeña conexión con los personajes, o simplemente guías sobre el manga y un Data Book con las estadísticas de los personajes más importantes. *Ginga Seiken Densetsu Meteor Gin (銀牙聖犬伝説 Meteor Gin) es un data book con las estadísticas de los personajes de GNG, publicado en el 2000. *Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Shin Gaiden (銀牙流れ星銀　真・外伝) es un manga que incluye varias historias cortas, las cuáles son Kai no san kyōdai, Chōmon no Tabi y la primera parte de Lonely Ron. Publicado en 2009. *Shin Gaiden Benizakura Hen (真外伝紅桜編) es una historia corta que habla de la vida de Benizakura, imitando al Gaiden de los hermanos Kai, Kai no san kyōdai. Probablemente sea recopilada en el segundo volumen de GNG: Shin Gaiden. *Ginga Densetsu Anju to Jirōmaru (銀牙伝説 杏樹と次郎丸), historia centrada en los sobrinos de Gin y su relaión con una niña pequeña llamada Anju. ---- =Anime= En 1986 se estrenó el anime de GNG, basado en el manga del mismo nombre de Yoshihiro Takahashi. El anime se emitió por la cadena TV Asashi desde Abril hasta Septiembre de 1986, también llegó a Corea y China. En Diciembre de 2005 la serie volvió a ser emitida. Cuando Ginga nagareboshi Gin llegó a Europa, hasta 100 minutos de los 21 episodios fueron censurados por ser considerados muy violentos para los niños. En Diciembre de 2003, apareció una edición en DVD sin censura de GNG en Suecia y Finlandia. En 2006 le tocó el turno a Dinamarca de conseguir los DVD's sin censura de la serie. Diferencias respecto al manga Aunque pocas, hubo diferencias de un formato al otro, principalmente, se cambió el diseño de personajes cómo Riki, Gin, Hyena, John, etc. El más notorio de ellos es el de Hakuro, el husky de la nariz azul. En el manga su pelaje es negro al igual que su nariz, un diseño mucho más apegado a u raza que el que mostró el anime. Los collares de Moss o Kurojaki cambiaron:; el de Moss pasó a ser un gran collar con pinchos, Kurojaki por el contrario no llevaba collar en el anime. También hubo algunos personajes excluidos, cómo los hijos de Kisaragi, que al morir a manos de los osos, motivaron que su padre se uniera a Gin. Más allá del diseño de algunos personajes, hubo algunos "vacíos" y "rellenos": *En el manga Cross no tuvo ninguna camada anterior a la que vemos al final de la serie (George, Ken y Minnie). *Cuando Wilson se dispone a tirar a Chibi/Tesshin por un barranco, dice que lo hace para que Kurojaki sugra lo mismo que sufrió él, sin embrago, pasada la escena, Wilson se olvidó de aclarar qué le había hecho Kurojaki (que en el manga resulta que Kurojaki mató a la pareja e hijo de Wilson). Pero a pesar de todo, la historia es muy fiel al manga, y lo único que se le puede reprochar es que no se incluyera la saga de los lobos. Episodios Artículo Principal: Episodios de Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Estos son lo títulos de los episodios del anime de GNG. La traducción española de los títulos corre a cargo de Kemono Spanish no Fansub, el fansub que subtituló GNG al español, por lo tanto, las traducciones no son siempre literales, sino que además de traducidas se han ajustado a nuestro idioma. Debajo está el nombre de los episodios en Romaji y Kana. Doblaje A continuación se muestra el doblaje japonés de GNG, así cómo el Sueco, respectivamente. Soundtrack El soundtrack de GNG está compuesto por numerosas piezas instrumentales y unas pocas canciones vocales, entre ellas, el propio opening y ending de la serie. Las músicas fueron creadas por Goro Awami y Goro Ohmi, y las canciones interpretadas por Takayuki Miyauchi. NO todas las canciones suenan durante la serie. Canciones vocales *Ginga Nagareboshi Gin (opening) *Tomorrow (ending) *Shouri no Uta *FIRE *Hoero Gin *Yoake No Yumeoibito *Kokoro no Kiba *Otokotachi Nakamatachi Piezas Instrumentales 1. Birth of Gin 2. Mystery 3. Mystery 2 4. Relief 5. Gin and Daisuke 6. In the shadows 7. Fighters 8. Ready go 9. Rush 10. Appearance rival John 11. Appearance rival John 2 12. Terror 13. To be continued 14. In the trap 15. Temple of old enemy Akakabuto 16. Nagareboshi Gin (Instrumental) 17. Standing face to face with death 18. Enemies closing in 19. Call of the wild 20. Find the source Gin 21. Across the sea 22. Run and fight Gin 23. Welcome to Shikoku 24. Aim for it 25. Last rising of Akakabuto 26. Gathered strike 27. Final battle 28. Run for a new future 29. Afterwards 30. Sad memory of father (Sorrow) Censura en Europa Al llegar a Europa, la serie sufrió mucha censura, y se retiraron las escenas violentas, las muertes de ciertos personajes y otros momentos importates de la historia. A continuación, una pequeña descripción de las escenas que se censuraron, algunas de ellas, sin motivo aparente: *Pasados los 3 meses, los perros conocen al que será su líder contra Akakabuto; Riki. Todos lloran menos Gin. *La prueba del tren que realiza Great para que Bemu se una al grupo. *La escena durante la cuál Riki le prohibe a Ben luchar por su ceguera, pero le desobedece; se despide de Cross y sus cachorros y se marcha al campo de batalla. *La pelea entre Ben y Sniper, y el suicidio de Hyena. *Daisuke mata a la madre oso a base de flechazos. *Gin sueña con jugar con su padre al oir una conversación entre Moss y Ben sobre tener hijos. *Luchando contra la madre oso, ésta araña a Gin en la cabeza y le da sus tres cicatrices. *Tras ser heridos por Akakabuto, Gohei obliga a Riki a que se coma la carne de su pierna malherida que él mismo se ha amputado. *Madara mata a Hasset. *Hayato cae en un trampa junto a un koga, un agujero cavado en la tierra en cuyo interior hay unos pinchos que los atravisan a ambos. *Hidetoshi mata a uno de los cachorros de Akakabuto (confundiéndolo con su padre), disparándole en un ojo y una vez caído le dispara de nuevo para asegurarse que ha muerto. *Hidetoshi mata a un oso normal. La bala le atraviesa el cerebro y el oso muere en el acto. *Kirikaze y Jinnai van a enfrentarse a Madara, pero éste se adelanta. Mata a Kirikaze rompiéndole la cabeza en sus mandíbulas, a la vez que estampa a Jinnai contra el suelo. *John mata a los dos cachorros de la madre osa a pesar de que Gin y Daisuke tratan de impedírselo. *Kurojaki y Gin éstan peleando entre los árboles, cuando ambos caen al suelo. Al levantarse, Kurojaki tiene clavada su hoz en el ojo. Gin aprovecha para irse con Akame. *Madara causa estragos en el grupo de Gin. De pronto, éste recuerda a Kurojaki y la hoz que usaba de arma. Si tuviesen algo así, vencerían a Madara. Usando una rama, Gin se la introduce a Madara en la boca, y aunque el oso se la saca, muere al poco tiempo. *Hakuro se une al grupo de Gin después de haber nadado desde Hokkaido y tras tener una extraña pelea con Gin. *La muerte de Benizakura. *La pelea entre Gaki (el sustituto de Akakabuto) y Riki. *La muerte de Riki. *La muerte de Shiro. *La muerte de Akatora *La pelea (y muerte) entre Terry y Kisaragi. *El encuentro con Oliver y su idea de viajar en unos camiones que van al norte. VHS's y DVD's de la serie Artículo Principal: DVD's y VHS de Ginga Nagareoshi Gin Durant los 80's no tardaron n salir varios VHS's de la serie, los cuáles, dbido al contenido violento, eran recomedados para niños mayores de 7 años. Categoría:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Categoría:Mangas